Online Dating
by SunnyBurst30
Summary: After losing a bet to Naruto, Sauke is forced to make an account to one of the stupidest things in the world- Konoha Dating. Here he meets a pretty little doctor that Sasuke thinks need to live at a crazy house.
1. Chapter 1

**Online Dating**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto sadly. And yes I know I have not written nor updated in anything in like a year… I'm sorry.

**XxXxX**

**Welcome to Konoha Dating! **

**The 'leading' site in finding your true match!**

**Believe that you can find your soul mate with just a few clicks!**

**Click '**_Sign In' _**to start finding your true love today!**

_Click_

**Username: Uchiha24**

**Password: *************

**Thank you for joining us! Here we will ask you to fill out your information, please put anything you want in the slots! This will help us find your match!**

** 3 3**

**Name: **Uchiha, Sasuke

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **24

**Occupation: **CEO of Uchiha Trade

**Birthday: **July 23

**Profile: **_Please fill in so others know little about you._

**Interests: **Working, taking walks

**Hobbies: **Working, reading

**Likes: **_Please fill in so others know what you like. Ex: animals, surfing, gardening._

**Dislikes: **Annoying people, my brother, Naruto Uzumaki, dating sites. A lot more.

**Others: **_Fill in if there is anything else you'd like to add._

**Why did you join: **Lost a bet.

** 3 3**

"Really Teme? You're putting 'lost a bet' in this?" Naruto asked as he shook his head with a scowl marking his face, disappointed in his best friend.

The Uchiha prodigy, at the ripe age of 24, turned in his chair, away from his laptop, to stare at the Uzumaki. "I'm being honest though, isn't what finding a relationship is about Dope?" The blonde just stared at him, scratching his head.

"Ya… but you know this is a chance to really find someone, try to make yourself seem more appealing. You didn't even fill in some of the slots, and the profile part is kind of a big deal for someone who's interested. That how Hinata-chan and I found eachother"

The Uchiha smirked, showing a small amount of pearly white teeth. "Unlike you, Dope, I don't need words to make myself seem appealing." He stood up and walked away into his kitchen of his condo, ignoring the glare his companion sent him.

"Cocky Bastard."

**….**

**Username: Uchiha24**

**Password: *************

** Welcome back!**

**While you were away you received **_2847 _**messenges and **_3157 _**winks!**

Scowl

"This is beyond stupid. "

Sasuke glared at his laptop screen with annoyance. Was the women (even some male) population this stupid, to think that a simple message or even a 'wink' would get his attention. And even he, Sasuke Uchiha, was stupid. Ha actually retuned to this stupid site when he didn't even have to. The bet was that he only had to make an account; he didn't have to do anything after that, right?

Ugh that stupid bet he made with Naruto. He had underestimated the dope, when he should have expected for Naruto be fired up for it even more especially when it came to stupid things. Sasuke felt like smacking himself in the head.

The bet was, after Naruto explained to him about this new *coughstuipidcaugh* dating website, that if Naruto got himself a girlfriend from finding her online that he, Sasuke, had to make an account. Sasuke didn't account to the fact that Naruto attracted new friends like flies to garbage. Naruto being the garbage.

Anyway after a few weeks Naruto started talking non-stop about this girl named Hinata he met on the site. After another few weeks and quite a few dates later he and Hinata started dating. Officially causing "The Sasuke Uchiha" to lose the bet. And, even though Sasuke lost the bet, he believes that he was less surprised that Naruto got a girlfriend, but who the girl actually was.

Turns out Hinata was actually Hyuuga Hinata of the Hyuuga Cooperation, a leading business that was now being ran by Hyuuga Neji, Hinata's cousin who took over after Hinata decided to pursue her culinary career. That was a shock.

So here he was, sitting on his too soft desk chair looking at his _way _to expensive computer looking through messages that read:

_"OMG! We'd be the perfect match! Email me at…" "Hey sexy, looking for some fun sometime?" "I L.O.V.E You! Marry Me!"_

All because he was finished with all his work, Naruto was busy with Hinata, he already ate, and "Big Bang Theory" wasn't on. _Damnit_

Sasuke continued to scroll down, ignoring all the messages that proved some of these girls probably weren't smart enough to graduate high school, however he stopped quickly when his iPhone started ringing in his pocket. Checking the caller ID, seeing that it was the dope, he swiped to answer.

"What?"

"What a great way to say hi Teme, you know maybe if you-

"Get to the point Naruto." Sasuke said as he learned back in his chair.

"Grouchy, what, is Big Bang not on today? Anyway! Look I need your help, pronto!"

Sasuke looked at his phone, almost expecting to see Naruto's stupid face to be moving to show emotion that matched his tone. Shutting his black laptop closed, the handsome Uchiha stood up and walked tell he reached his room while speaking to Naruto.

"What is it? Look, if you got yourself thrown in jail again for stealing ramen from another kid again I'm not bailing you out." Sometimes Sasuke could not believe what things the dope got himself in trouble for. Even if his brother, Itachi, owned the entire police force of Japan that didn't mean he let Naruto go willy-nilly.

"Wha- Look Teme that was a one time thing! I was starving! And besides, I have Hinata-chan to cook for me now! I mean just today she made me this really yummy soup that had- Ah! Never mind! Anyway look what I need your help with is this. I need you to get a date, a real one. Hinata invited her cousin and his girlfriend on a double date, and, well, you know who Neji is, and what he's like right? He like super protective of Hinata," Naruto kept rambling, "So what I'm trying to get at is that I need you to come too so I don't feel like I getting swallowed whole by him- by just his eyes!"

"No."

"Aww common Teme I really need you here!" Sasuke had to lower the volume on his phone from fear of going death at how loud Naruto was being. "It won't be that bad!"

"What's in it for me? Last time I checked I'm pretty pissed at the fact that I had to make an account where stalkers could find out information about me, because of you." Sasuke said with an angered voice, scowl forming, brows narrowing.

"Konoha Dating? Look Teme that was a bet and I won and-

"Not helping your current case Dope."

"Right. Anyway I was thinking this is a way that you and Neji could talk –you know- business." Pause. "Look, Sasuke, this could really help me out with Hinata. Meeting her family is a big step, even if it's just her cousin."

"…Fine."

"Really! Thanks Teme! Okay so here's the plan, we'll meet for dinner, Hinata and I, Neji and his girlfriend, and you and your date-

"Date?"

"Well… ya. I don't think Neji would let "The Sasuke Uchiha" off the hook if you didn't have a date. Personally I think it would be embarrassing." Naruto said earnestly on the other side of the line.

"And how do you expect me to get said date?" Sasuke was getting really tried of this; this phone call has passed its limits for him. Its not like he couldn't get a date. Women were always hanging off of him, asking for dates to more… explicit things.

"Easy just go on Konoha Dating-

"No, I'm not using that stupid site-

"Stop interrupting me!" Naruto shouted into the phone. "And don't call it stupid when that's how Hinata-chan and I met. And don't worry; Hinata said that TenTen – that's Neji's girlfriend by the way- knows a girl who would go well with you! She's even on Konoha Dating she said! You can look her up and see what she's like." Kami, Naruto sounded way to excited about this for Sasuke's preference.

"Dope I-

"Here I'll send a link to her page! Bye Teme! See you in three days!" Naruto's voice vanished, signaling the end of the phone call.

"You got to be kidding me, fu-

_BUZZ_

_Message from Naruto (Dope): Hey here's her __link__! Thx again Teme XD_

Sasuke ignored the text, saving it for after he took his shower.

**….**

Relishing the soft and smooth texture of his bed Sasuke prepared himself to get some much-deserved sleep. Even just talking to Naruto made someone exhausted. Pulling up the sheets Sasuke was about to close his eyes to say goodnight to that day… until his stupid phone buzzed again.

Even though anybody could say he could just ignore his phone, Sasuke learned not too. Naruto had once gotten into a car crash that landed him the hospital with some severe injuries, and Sasuke didn't know until the next morning since he didn't pick up his phone that night. Sasuke never left a text, E-mail, or phone called unanswered ever since.

_Message from Naruto (Dope): Don't forget to check her page! __Link!_

Sasuke sighed as he clicked on the stupid link- really? - This couldn't wait tell morning.

Squinting as the bright phone opened to the horrid website Sasuke's first thought was _pink?_

** 3 3**

**Name: **Dr. Haruno Sakura (That's right Doctor!)

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **23

**Occupation: **Doctor of the Konoha Hospital, second in charge.

**Birthday: **March 28

**Profile:** Looking for a fun guy who enjoys just being together. Totally into those who like sitting by the fireplace and reading while cuddling!

**Interests: **Being with friends, helping out at the hospital, romance books with those horrid clichés, swinging.

**Hobbies: **Photography, reading, running, studying new medicines.

**Likes: **Tattoos, people who can cook, reading, family and friends, umeboshi.

**Dislikes: **Assholes (I don't have time for you), ducks (childhood thing), boring people.

**Other: **I enjoy the little things in life because you never know when those little things will mean everything.

**Why did you join: **Was forced to by a friend.

** 3 3**

"Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke reread the bio. He was confused of how he should exactly label this girl, she couldn't be stupid - she _was _a doctor. And by her profile picture she was pretty, as far as he could tell, however, for all he knew that could be a fake photo and she could be uglier than Itachi's best friend, Kisami.

However there was one thing Sasuke could tell about her just from reading about her…

"…Annoying."

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **All right first chapter, done next chapter should be up soon. So don't worry, I'm already writing it! Thank you fro reading and don't forget to review (tell me what you think)! Thank you!

Love you all,

SunnyBurst30


	2. Chapter 2

**Online Dating**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto!

**XxXxX**

Three days passed by rather to quickly for Sasuke's taste. He had talked to Naruto to get more details on the horrid date. They'd meet at Mushi-Denki, a formal restaurant down town, around 8 p.m. with TenTen bringing Sakura with her. Naruto said that Sasuke didn't even have to worry about the details, but only to make sure that he suits Sakura's taste- aka learning from her Konoha Dating profile.

"Tch, like I'm going to that." Sasuke mumbled as he entered his vehicle. He wasn't going to change who he was just to suit some pretty little doctors fantasy. As far as he could tell, he wasn't exactly her type either. Sure he had a tattoo (that was in her likes), but, in Naruto's words, he was an asshole. That was in her dislikes.

The expensive car started with a purr, and no later than a minute he was out on the road heading for Mushi-Denki.

**….**

It didn't take him long to reach the place, and as Sasuke exited his car he could already tell things weren't going to go as planned. Naruto always arrived ten to fifteen minutes early to any place- usually to talk to someone he knew there- so with not hearing any type of loud talking from any direction Sasuke could tell Naruto wasn't here. And this meant… he wasn't coming.

" Damn Naruto," Sasuke reached into his pocket to pull out his phone to call the idiot until a voice stopped him midway.

"Excuse me," Sasuke turned to face the person talking to him, only to meet the top of a head full of pink hair.

Taking a step back to get a better view of the shorter person in front of him Sasuke's eyes met with bright emerald. The woman in front of him was probably no taller than 5'7", and that was with her shiny heels on too, therefore making Sasuke, at 6'1", much taller than she. She had her cotton candy pink hair pulled back into a bun with a few strands hanging by her face, and minimal makeup that went perfectly, with her long sleeved dark red dress that ended at her knees.

_"Atleast the picture is real." _Sasuke thought in his mind, knowing that this was Haruno Sakura. His date.

The woman gave a kind smile to Sasuke, almost making it seem like she knew what he was thinking. "You must be Sasuke, right?"

The raven-haired man nodded. "Yes, and you must be Dr. Haruno correct?"

Giggling slightly, making Sasuke question as to what was so funny, the woman pushed out a hand to meet his. "Yes, that is me, but you can call me Sakura. I only go by Dr. Haruno at the hospital." She gave a peachy smile before looking around in the small parking lot of the restaurant. "Do you know if the other's have come yet?"

Sasuke shook his head no, seeing as how she pouted after the answer Sasuke decided that he should call Naruto to make sure that he was coming. The atmosphere suddenly got awkward as no other words were exchanged between the two, making Sakura silently shift lightly on her black heels.

"Maybe I should call TenTen, they may just be stuck in traffic." Sakura said as she smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in her dress. _Hn_, was the only reply she got.

It went quiet once again and there was nothing else to talk about making it impossible for Sakura to start a conversation. Sasuke tapping away at his phone and Sakura adjusting her purse on her shoulder was the only movement and sound between them.

Suddenly, Sasuke's voice broke the silent air. "They aren't coming."

Shocked and even slightly angered Sakura made a movement to look at the message that Naruto had just sent to Sasuke. Invading the Uchiha's much loved personal space.

_Message from Naruto (Dope): Hey! Sorry but the rest of us can't make it all of a sudden, Hinata is suddenly not feeling well so I'm staying with her and Neji and TenTen decided that going to Kyoto was more important…No idea why. Anyway you and Sakura have fun! ;) _

"You got to be kidding me right?" Sakura gasped.

"Didn't you just read it?" Sasuke said annoyed. "They aren't coming."

Silence returned as the two kept to themselves in deep thought.

"Well," Sakura said suddenly as she clasped her hands together behind her back. "Want to go get a pizza?"

Puzzled, Sasuke asked _why?_

"Well I don know about you but I just had a major surgery just an hour ago and I haven't been able to eat since I had to get ready for this," she gestured between themselves, "date thing."

"Giving some poor man surgery makes you hungry for pizza?" Sasuke would have thought that seeing anything that's slightly thick and red like pizza sauce would make a grown man throw up after having to see bloody guts inside a human body. Apparently not this doctor.

"Yes it does, so are you going to come or not because I'm really craving some Canadian bacon pizza."

Sasuke stared at the girl who was more than ready to go and get her lovely red dress stained with pizza sauce, and for a second thought she was crazy. But, he didn't have anything else to do, and he was more than ready to prove to Naruto that some stupid site was not going to find himself his _true love. _

**….**

It didn't take long to get to the pizza place, and once inside they both ordered a single slice of pizza. Sakura, with her desired Canadian bacon, and Sasuke with his topped with extra tomatoes.

There was no talking and before either of them knew it the long silence came to an end when Sasuke's phone started buzzing.

Quickly swiping to answer Sasuke placed the phone up to his ear. "Ya. Alright I'll be right over."

Placing down her cherry coke Sakura looked up to the man with a raised eyebrow. "You got to go?"

Looking down at the pink haired woman as he stood Sasuke nodded to answer 'yes'.

"Mh, alright I guess I'll get going too," Sakura stood up too, grabbing her purse from the back of her chair. "I have some things to fill out for the hospital."

Without another word both walked out of the diner, Sakura saying goodbye to the owner, and left to their own vehicles.

**….**

It had been a few days since the little meeting with Sakura and something was bugging him about it. Naruto had been texting him non-stop with questions I wanting details of how what he and Sakura did when the rest couldn't make it. It was beginning to get on his nerves even when the dope continued even when Sasuke said they only got pizza.

"Idiot," Sasuke mumbled. It was cold Sunday afternoon and there was absolutely nothing to do. Work was done, dinner was eaten (early), and –once again- Big Bang Theory wasn't on.

Deciding that there was nothing else to do Sasuke got up and headed for his gym bag. If he couldn't find anything to do here then there had to be something for him to do at the gym. That and it could get his mind of things.

The gym wasn't far from his complex, so he could just walk there. It was small and didn't have those annoying TVs everywhere in the room; only music blaring- the way Sasuke liked it. He could focus on what he wanted to do and nobody else.

Securing his bag around his should Sasuke closed the entrance of the complex making his way down the street. He would only have to go about too blocks and make a right tell he reached the gym, warming up his legs in the process.

Just having walked for about five minutes Sasuke started feeling uneasy, which was only something he felt when he knew something bad was going to happen. He didn't quicken his pace, nor did he look around to see if there was someone following him. But that didn't mean he didn't have his guard up.

A sudden grab at his should had Sasuke already ready with his knee to jab a painful blow to the person in the stomach. Successfully landing the blow he heard the man, who had grabbed him, grunt in pain using both arms to cradle his hurt stomach as if it would heal the pain. Sasuke, however, did not see the sharp jagged knife coming his way. The man had a partner.

With quick reflexes Sasuke was able to move swiftly out of the way before the knife could land a fatal blow. Hissing in slight pain as the knife did touched his shoulder, ripping the shirt and leaving a long –though not deep- cut on his shoulder.

Moving to jab at the neck (a place where it causes someone to pass out, a move he learned from his old high school friend Lee) Sasuke applied pressure to that certain spot on the man's neck. Quickly remembering the man who was cradling his stomach on the ground Sasuke repeated the move on him too.

Now around him were two men, most likely out for his wallet, on the ground in a deep –unwanted- sleep. Reaching for his phone Sasuke called one of the many police stations down here in Tokyo.

Sasuke scowled as he looked at his bloody shirt where the wound was.

So much for going to the gym.

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **See I updated! Don't know how I feel about this chapter. Looking more foreword to writing the next since is does has some more SasuSaku fluff in it… if it goes the way I want it to in my head. Anyway thank you for reading!

Don't forget to leave a review.

Ain't it Fun,

SunnyBurst30


	3. Chapter 3

**Online Dating**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Naruto.

**XxXxX**

When the policemen came, about 10 minutes later, Sasuke could already feel the irritation growing within every cell of his body. All he had wanted to do was go to the gym for maybe an hour or two, but no, he had to be almost mugged by some low lifes on the street. Plus he didn't doubt that this incident would end up in the newspaper tomorrow morning, _"CEO, Uchiha Sasuke, Attacked!"_

"Do you have any suspicion that someone might be targeting you?" asked one of the five policemen that showed up. Sasuke replied with a no.

Writing down the statement the man continued, "Do you have any other injuries on your person?"

Looking down at his badly makeshift-bandaged shoulder Sasuke shook his head no while thinking of how many stiches he would need. He defiantly wouldn't be working out for a while with this injury.

"Alright," pen against paper, "do you have-"

"_How much longer can this go on?" _Sasuke thought. Usually when his older brother was in town he would come himself if Sasuke was ever in any police related aspect and just do a glance over of everything, never once asking a question that seemed was already answered by itself. But Itachi was in Hiroshima attending a meeting, leaving Sasuke to answer multiple questions.

10 minutes passed and then _finally _everything was about to be wrapped up. "Thank you Uchiha-san, we've gotten all the answers we need. The two men who attacked you have already been taken away and will be charged with theft and murder." Sasuke nodded, understanding what had been said.

"Seeing as though your injuries are not serious but will need some sort of medical attention please allow me to drive you to the nearest hospital," Sasuke said nothing after that statement but instead just followed the middle aged man to his police car, taking up the passenger seat with no words.

He had such a headache.

**3 3**

They arrived at the Konoha Hospital in under 10 minutes, and after the uniformed man quickly asked if Sasuke would need more help from here, that receives a "no", the police car drove off.

Walking into the entrance of the hospital Sasuke was suddenly attacked with the unpleasant smell of cleaner and sanitizer. Since only being to the hospital a number of times it took the wounded male a little while to find the front desk, but once he located it he was there in an instant.

It only took a moment for the middle-aged woman to notice Sasuke's presence; he had a certain aura that no one could ignore, and only a millisecond to blush bright red from looking at the very handsome man before her.

Stammering slightly, "H-how can I help you s-sir?"

Rolling obsidian colored eyes at the way the woman spoke Sasuke directed his vision to examine his -now slipping- bandaged wound. The women noticed as well.

"Oh my! How did this happen?"

Not saying anything in reply Sasuke continued to stand, waiting for her to actually take action and not keep babbling on about "How?" and "Where?" he got his bloody wound.

Seeing as the young man before her was not going to respond the older woman reached for the page phone, "We need a nurse in the North Lobby please." Placing the phone back down on its hook she looked backed up to Sasuke, "Someone should be here rather quickly, and due to your condition we'll have the doctor fill out your form for you."

Without speaking any gratitude for the woman's help Sasuke walked back to the small seating area, ignoring the stares he got from small children and women who sat in the same room. Taking out his phone – that luckily was not damaged during the "incident"- he began to text Naruto.

_Message to Naruto (Dope): Hey I'm in the hospital. Two dumbasses tried to mug me on the way to the gym about an hour ago. _

_Sent._

After pressing send a small male nurse came up and told Sasuke to follow him. Standing without a word Sasuke was suddenly struck with a sudden wave of dizziness. He figured it was from blood lost in his shoulder, and after he denied any help from the nurse they continued on their way to one of the many MANY hospital rooms.

**3 3**

Sitting down on one of the two chairs inside the small room Sasuke waited for the doctor to show. Nurse said it wouldn't be long, and to just yell if there was anything he needed. So, here he was staring at a blank white wall waiting for what seemed liked the millionth time today.

A sudden click was heard causing Sasuke to turn his head toward the door and eyes widen slightly at the voice.

"Hello, I am Dr. Haruno and I will be assisting you today Mr-

Looking up from her clipboard Sakura's large emerald eyes widened at the sight of the bloody Uchiha. "Sasuke!"

Not knowing what to say in this situation Sasuke remained quite, though that wasn't very uncommon. He should have guessed that he might see her, but she wasn't exactly on his mind when he was bleeding out from his shoulder.

Realizing her unprofessional moment Sakura continued her walk into the room until she was in front of the young Uchiha. Allowing Sasuke to take in his view of her.

She was wearing one of those stereotypical white doctor coats over a teal button down shirt with a black pencil skirt, and for some reason Sasuke couldn't help but ask probably one of the stupidest questions he has ever asked in his life.

"I thought doctors had to wear scrubs?"

Blinking a few times at the sudden question Sakura couldn't help but have few giggles come out, making Sasuke's ears go –surprisingly- slightly red at the tips. He didn't see what was so funny, in his opinion it was a purposeful question, even though he thought it was stupid too.

After her small giggle fit Sakura replied, "I only wear the scrubs on days I have surgeries. I don't have any scheduled today so I thought it was all right to just wear this. Do you think I'm pretty?" She winked at the end, and even though anyone could tell it was just a small joke Sasuke found himself not knowing what to say.

Sakura continued to grin as she started looking over Sasuke with a professional eye. "Where did you get this?" Sasuke knew she was gesturing to the wound. "Yoshi-chan told me that I would have to fill out the medical form for you."

For some reason Sasuke felt slightly embarrassed and he had no idea as to why. It was just Sakura. A girl he met once after being ditched by Naruto, so why did he feel it was embarrassing to tell her what happened.

After a few seconds with no a sly grin swift its way onto the pretty doctors lips, "Hmm… Did you strip over your shoe laces?"

Giving her an exasperated look Sasuke gave her a blunt no.

"Hey, I'm just saying. I've seen it before."

"Well, if you really want to know-

"Oh trust me I do," she smirked as she turned away and took out different things form different drawers in the room: needles, thread, and antibiotics.

"Two idiots tried to mug me, one had a knife and was able to scrap me." Sasuke said while giving a scowl to the wound.

"Oh, sorry to hear that." Sakura said as she took her rolly-chair and scooted up closer to the Uchiha.

For some reason this pink haired doctor was making Sasuke pretty chatty, though not even close to what Naruto could say in two minutes of meeting someone. "You don't sound so concerned about it," with a fine raised eyebrow Sasuke continued, "Aren't doctors supposed to be unconditionally caring about what happened to their patient?"

"What's with everybody and those stereotypes about doctors?" Sakura made a face. "We truthfully only act that way around people who have been in extreme cases such as domestic abuse and around children," she leaned closer, getting a better look at how long the wound was. "If you want I could act that way for you as I go get Mr. Wiggles the teddy bear that we let kids play with while they get a check up."

Almost wanting to jerk back away from the doctor for even such a thing Sasuke replied, "Getting mugged is life threatening you know, more than having an accident in a car, this was on purpose."

Sakura just stuck out her tongue immaturely at the comment. "I need you to take your shirt off please."

Replying back with an immediate "Why?" Sasuke gave Sakura a strange look.

"Well unless you want me to stitch your shirt to your arm I would say take it off," Sakura explained, as she got ready with her cleaning equipment.

Without another word Sasuke attempted to get his shirt off without the use of the wounded ligament. However the small giggle he heard stopped his effort.

"You want me to just cut it off for you? I don't think you'll be wearing it anytime soon." Sakura teased, making snipping sounds with her scissors she had out to emphasize.

"No, I can get it," he wasn't going to seem this useless in front of the small doctor. After another three minutes Sasuke –impressively- was able to take off the no longer wearable shirt.

After taking it off however Sasuke could feel an intense stare on him. Looking directly at Sakura Sasuke couldn't help but smirk. She was staring directly as his naked torso with an astound look to her eyes, noting that the stare stayed mostly at the abdomen.

Teasingly Sasuke spoke, "I thought you were a professional doctor, didn't think these things would faze you." Kami, what was with him? First he was chatty as hell –though still not as much as Naruto in ANY way- and now he was teasing her. Sasuke didn't know what to think. _"Probably blood lost." _He thought.

Blushing crimson Sakura quickly looked away, tucking any stray hair behind her ear. "I-it has nothing to do with you! A-Ami-chan must have turned up the heat on this floor on accident again!"

Smirking, "Hn, sure." He watched as she rolled away on her little chair because she "forgot" something in drawer.

Returning quickly with still slightly pink cheeks Sakura began her actions on Sasuke's shoulder. Quickly cleaning the wound with absolute precision, Sakura reached for the needle she already threaded. Not even flinching as the needle and thread pierced his skin Sasuke watched with actual interest in what the little doctor was doing. She looked liked she could do this all in her sleep, never once hesitating in her actions.

It took less then 8 minutes to finish the whole stitching process and when Sakura did finished she ended with a happy "There!"

Looking at his no longer bleeding shoulder Sasuke moved it a little, making sure that nothing felt odd or restrained and then retuned to watching Sakura clean up her small station.

Grabbing her clip board she started to fill out everything that need to be down for medical records, only asking Sasuke personal questions such as age, birthday, and even address.

And once again surprising words left his lips, "Would've thought that you would have already know this information from my online profile."

Giving Sasuke a raised pink eyebrow Sakura spoke, "I'm not a stalker you know I didn't memorize your profile."

"Hn."

"By the way, nice tattoo."

Not knowing what to say at first Sasuke turned to look at the small but artfully made tattoo at the base of his neck near his unwounded shoulder. "I should've guessed that would be something you'd notice, it's on your like list."

Laughing loudly Sakura gave Sasuke a pointed look, though not serous by any means. "Look who's the stalker now."

About to tell her to shut up –in good manner- the door burst open.

"Sasuke-teme!"

Turning around quickly on her black flats Sakura all but yelled at the bright blonde man. "Excuse! You can't be in here! Get out no-

A tug at her wrist stopped her. Turning to look at Sasuke who was still sitting she saw him shake his head, sending his raven locks moving.

"That's Naruto."

"Sasuke-teme! Why didn't you answer any of my texts! I was freaking out! I had no idea where the hell you were!"

Sakura was about to yell straight back at Naruto, going to tell him that his voice was to loud for the hospital. Though Sasuke beat her to it.

"Lower your voice Dope. Anyway how could you not know where I was? I told you that I was at the hospital after I was on my way to the gym, what hospital is closer than this one right here?"

Not knowing what to say the idiot scratched his head in thought before actually noticing the female doctor in the room. "Oh, Hey! Sorry about the loud-

Realization hits him.

"Wait… Wait! You're Sakura-chan! I recognize you from your picture! Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sasuke could tell that Sakura was taken back at the sudden introduction and couldn't help but smirk at this.

"Uh, hi." What else could she say?

"So you took care of Sasuke-teme? Wow this must be destiny," he walked over to where Sasuke were the still shirtless Sasuke sat," right Sasuke-teme?" Naruto winked at him, thinking it was not plainly obvious while it was exactly the latter while also nudging Sasuke… in his injured arm.

Hissing at the slight pain Sasuke glared at Naruto," Watch it Dope."

Suddenly Sakura spoke out, "How the hell are you guys friends?"

Blinking at her language Naruto started to snigger, "Wow, you don't seem anything like your profile. You're pretty butch."

"_Idoit," _Sasuke thought as he notice Sakura tense.

"Excuse me?" she glared at Naruto.

Noticing his mistake Naruto quickly retaliated. "I-I mean not like in a man butch way! But you know for a pretty girl you don't talk like I thought you would!" He hoped this saved him.

Deciding to let it slide Sakura rolled her eyes, "But seriously how are you friends?"

"Well let me tell you! It-

Sasuke stopped Naruto with a punch to the stomach. "It's a long story."

Smiling at Sasuke's antics Sakura looked towards the clock. "We'll I better get going, I have to check in on Tenshi-san. Poor lady had to have a hip replacement and she's struggling with it."

"Aww, already?" Naruto whined.

"Ya sorry," Sakura started towards a small cabinet and opened it. Inside were different sized shirts of the same color – baby blue. Tossing one to Sasuke for him to catch with his good arm before making her way to the door. Though she stopped before she opened it. Turning back to Sasuke she made a joking comment, "Do you need help with your shirt or are to much of a big boy to ask for help?"

Ears turned red as Sasuke showed Sakura that he could indeed put it on by himself.

Sakura pause, inspecting Sasuke from where she was standing. For a second Sasuke thought he might have put the shirt on backwards, but he guessed that wasn't the case. Because before he knew Sakura had walked over towards him and planted a BIG…

FAT…

Hello Kitty Sticker on his shirt.

"All right bye!" the door closed with a click.

As Sasuke watched the door until it shut completely he with utter shock at just what happened but he did know that he just did not want to turn and see what Naruto looked like. He could _feel _the sly grin coming off of him.

"Don't even say anything, it was just condense."

"No it's not! It's fate! Also… nice sticker"

Sasuke didn't even let Naruto finish as he got up and walked through the door, and continued to ignore him until they were out the hospital and on there way towards the Dope's car.

"_Idiot."_

**3 3**

Sasuke examined his fine stiches on his shoulder as he stood in the bathroom, towel around his waist from just getting out of the shower. They were all even and so small that it looked liked they could just disappear. He also looked down at the throw away shirt Sakura gave him, and, of course, he could see the stupid sticker on it as well.

After finishing up in the bathroom Sasuke walked into his large, dark room only light being form the moonlight entering through the window. Crashing down on his bed Sasuke didn't realize just how exhausted he really was until now. Form getting almost mugged to his encounter with Sakura he didn't think anything was better than the thought of falling asleep.

Though, for some reason, something stopped him from falling into blissful sleep. Not knowing what else to do Sasuke got on his phone and out of _complete exhaustion _he got on his stupid profile on the stupid dating site. Entering his username and password he noticed that once again he had over a thousand messages and winks. However, a new icon should something else.

_You received a message from a person whose profile you have visited!_

_Click to read!_

Sasuke clicked only knowing of one profile that he has actually visited.

_From: Sakura Haruno: _

_Message: Hey,_

_So I decided to be one of those stereotypical doctors you seem to want soooo much-_

Sasuke rolled his eyes, as he got more comfortable on his bed.

_-and I was wondering if you wanted to get coffee tomorrow around 10? Just so I can make sure you're all right and the stiches have set. If you want I can bring Mr. Wiggles to make you feel more comfortable during the process. ;) _

_So coffee at Momo's Coffee House?_

_You've reached the end of the messaged click "Reply" if you wish to do so._

_Click_

_To: Sakura Haruno_

_Message: Sure._

**XxXxX**

**A/N: **Please don't hate me for making you all wait for this chapter… I finally got around to do it! And Hey! It's a long one at least! So ya, we got some SasuSaku action going on, and hopefully there will be more in the future… who are kidding there will be no doubt. Also sorry for any writing errors, I'm tired and I don't feel like going over this tell later, but I want to post it now since I did this all in one go- #Don'tjudge.

Don't forget to leave a review makes my day and causes me to write more!

Centuries,

SunnyBurst30


	4. Chapter 4

**Online Dating**

SunnyBurst30

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto… shmur.

**XxXxX**

He should have expected it, Sasuke thought, that Naruto would call as soon as he was about to leave on his way over to Momos Coffee House. Naruto always had this way of calling at the worse time.

"_Idiot," _Sasuke thought as he reached into his black jeans pocket for his phone. "What?"

"Hey Teme you want to do anything today? Hinata-chan is at a class right now so I'm pretty much free," Naruto explained. Sasuke rolled his eyes, not really caring that Naruto was only calling because his girlfriend was busy. Naruto, however, was would always complain if Sasuke chose someone over him –always.

"I already have plans," the businessman replied. _"Here comes the complaining." _

"Ehh? Why it's a Saturday, and I know that you don't work on Saturdays Teme," the sunshine haired man complained. "What's so important that you can't hang out with your 'best' friend?"

"Don't rise yourself up to those standards Dope," Sasuke smirked as he heard Naruto start to curse at him thru the phone. "I already have plans."

A silent pause accrued before Naruto replied, "You have plans? With who?!"

Sasuke ignored the silent insult that was threaded into the question; the idiot thought Sasuke never had plans without him. "Look Dope it doesn't matter who-

"Are you cheating on me with Shikamaru?!" Naruto's sudden outburst caused Sasuke to flinch away from his phone. "I can change Teme I really can! Don't leave me for the lazy-ass Shika-

"Shut the hell up Dope, it's not Shikamaru its-

"Is it Kiba!?"

In the spam of 2 minutes Naruto was able to give Sasuke the biggest headache of all time. That should be a world record. Rising his voice slightly Sasuke correct the idiot, "Naruto its Sakura! I'm meeting up with Sakura."

Another silent pause. "Oh, Sakura?" Sasuke could just feel the sly grin forming on the opposite ends lips. "Alright bye."

_Click_

Sasuke took his phone away from his ear to stare at the screen in slight shock. For once it wasn't Sasuke who had to hang up on Naruto. That was just… surprising.

Taking a look at the time Sasuke found that it was only 9:25, meaning he had 35 minutes before he had to meet with the pink doctor. Momos was only a 10 minute drive away so he didn't have to worry about being late, though he did realize that he might have to leave just a few more minutes then he usually would since he never actually been to Momos before.

While grabbing his car keys Sasuke looked into one of his mirrors that stood proudly against the cream colored wall. He wore black jeans with a light grey jacket over a darker grey top, casual but also nice. Nothing different from what he usually wears when he goes out.

Turning around to make sure all lights were off Sasuke walked out the door.

**3 3**

It was exactly 10 when Sasuke reached Momos and he couldn't help but feel uneasy. Sure he's been on dates before –wait was this even considered a date? - But those times Naruto was the one constantly pressuring him to go on them. Now it was his choice to meet someone he's only met twice, and though Sakura didn't seem like she would stalk him over to his condo –which has happened – he knew that he shouldn't let his guard down.

Sighing, Sasuke got out of car and started walking over to the building with a small and almost useable sign that said _Momos Coffee House _in wood. The building was small and seemed relatively old, having the old brick style with wide windows from the ground up and a French cottage setting in front with lawn chairs and tables for a few to sit out on the nicer days.

The door opened with a small jingle from the bells above and Sasuke soon realized that there had to be fewer then 10 people here – which was odd for a coffee place at 10 in the morning. It was mostly quiet except for the casual chatter that could be heard or the sound of fresh coffee being made, so different from the loud noises anywhere else. Atmosphere wise… nice.

Looking around for pink hair –which wasn't hard- Sasuke saw the pink locks pocking out near the back of the shop, clearly she had noticed that he arrived. Casually walking over Sasuke ignored the small silent murmurs he got from the different customers; some even recognized who he actually was.

Sasuke basically stood over her when she still did not notice his presence, a first in him life. She was typing away at her laptop, making paragraph after paragraph in quick fluent sentences, one after another.

Taking the time to look her over Sasuke took notice of just young Sakura looked in her get up. With her cotton candy pink hair up in a high ponytail and with her black and white stripped sweater hanging off her shoulder she looked like she was just 17 years old. Though her serious and eyes in the current moment showed the woman that had experience many things that no 17 year old never had.

Deciding to make his presence known Sasuke decided to just walk past her and sit in the seat directly in front of her. The sound of Sasuke's actions through her off so much that she squeaked, shutting the laptop in hurried fashion. The whole scenario was quite funny that Sasuke let out a small huff of laughter, smirked etched onto his thin lips.

Finally look up to Sasuke after the small incident Sakura gave him a harmless glare that the male just raised his eyebrow at. "That was mean."

"What's mean is not remembering what time we were supposed to meet," this comment enhanced Sakura's glare –though it was all harmless.

Rolling her eyes after the small eye standoff Sakura took a loose strand of pink hair and put it behind her pearl studded ears. "Sorry I was just trying to finish up a medical report before you came, though it seemed I failed." She giggled at her failure.

She was strange Sasuke defiantly knew, but he guessed that's what made her even semi interesting to him. Women like Sakura, a doctor at the age of 23, rather eat pizza than a nice dinner, and laugh at her own failure, didn't come around often.

"So," Sasuke started, "You want to check on my stiches?" Was she getting red?

Blinking in thought Sakura tried to think of a response to his question. "Umm… Right! Hold on!" Sakura quickly began to look inside her messenger bag that was covered in bold and bright colors, grinning when she find the item she was looking for.

Pulling the item quickly out of her bag Sasuke's view was then masked by the color of brown and blue. Seeing as though Sakura was not planning on moving the item from his face tell he took it Sasuke gently grabbed the –surprisingly soft- item, noting when their fingers brushed softly.

Brining the item down from his face to get an actable descent view of the item in his calloused hand. Staring back at him with beady eyes was a stuffed brown bear with a blue shirt that had white writing on it saying 'Mr. Wiggles'. Looking away the bear to Sakura he couldn't help but give her a questioning look.

"Well, you didn't seem to want Mr. Wiggles before but you know he really does help the kids when they feel scared when the doctor is looking them over." Sakura laughed, trying to stifle it with her hand.

"Sakura," he looked back down at the bear then back to her. "I'm 24, I don't think I need a bear to help me with a doctors visit."

"You never know, I've seen grow men cry for their mommy when I bring out needles before." Sakrua expressed, giggling to herself at the memory of Kaede, an older man who owned a local pharmacy, yell for his mother when she mentioned a shot needed.

Sasuke smirked, an idea forming in his head as he decided to have his own fun with the giggling doctor. Clutching the bear under his arm Sasuke gripped the shoulder of his shirt where the stiches were and pulled down, instantly making Sakura stop her giggling fest. "Do the stiches look okay?"

Eyes wide Sakura didn't say anything as she continued to stare at the naked shoulder, not even comprehending his stiches in her mind. She just stared as she felt her dignity of a doctor go down the drain. The male body was not supposed to affect her, _especially _something as simple as the shoulder of the human body. But no, Sasuke was making her hear nothing but the pounding of her heart from the image of him pulling at his shirt just to expose his skin to her.

This was fun, Sasuke thought. And not the same type of fun Sasuke had when he got to hit the Dope after he did something stupid. This was a different kind a of fun, something he was experiencing with Sakura. "Well?" he pulled harder down on shirt, showing more than enough skin to see the stiches. What was with him? _Flirting?!_

"Umm… I-I…they seem f-fine I-

"Ahem!"

A waiter suddenly broke the moment, red in the face from witnessing the scene before her.

Escaping her staring fest she looked up to the long time owner of Momos Coffee House, Hitomi Momo. She was giving the Uchiha a disapproving look, but even Sakura could see the pink on her aged face. _"Sasuke must have this affect on all people."_

Quickly pulling his shirt to its original place on his body Sasuke looked away, making what happened look like it never did.

Though she knew that Hitomi was old-fashioned Sakura knew that she would let the incident slide, just for her favorite customer.

"_That would be me of course!" _Sakura thought, smirking.

Pulling herself together Hitomi looked over to Sakura as she took a notepad out and grabbed the pencil that was in her dyed orange hair. "What can I get you dear?"

Immediately Sakura gave her answer, "A peach coffee with some sugar and crème please." Hitomi nodded as she wrote it down, making a small comment of _"Like always."_

Looking at the Uchiha, though with less enthusiasm, Hitomi asked the same question… without the 'dear' part.

"Just black."

"Alright one peach coffee with some sugar and crème and one peach black coffee." Hitmoi recited as she walked off.

Sakura smiled as she saw Sasuke frown and decided that she might as well explain to him why Hitomi added peach to his coffee. "This place's menu is all peach influenced. They grow their own peaches when it's the right season in the back of the shop. Don't worry everything is great here."

Deciding not to argue about it Sasuke just nodded in understanding while he put Mr. Wiggles back onto the table for Sakura to put back into her bag.

She smiled as she reached for the bear. Nurses were probably struggling with kids without him, so it was probably best to return him to the hospital.

A comfortable silence over came the two, both looking outside the window watching as the leaves on the trees rattled, and it only took a few minutes before two crème colored mugs were placed in front of them. The dark liquid was smooth and gave off a wonderful aroma.

Not even waiting for the drink to cool Sakura took a quick slip, savoring the sweet taste and the sudden splash of peach on her taste buds. She couldn't wait to take another gulp of Momo's amazing coffee. As she raised the mug to her lips she noticed dark eyes were staring at her with amused interest. "What?"

"I take it you come here quite a bit?"

Sakura nodded, "Ya the place is close by so I come here almost every day."

"Hm," Sasuke looked down at the drink he had yet to touch and then slowly brought the drink up to his lips. Eyes growing wide slightly at the different taste washing over his mouth.

"Do you like it?" she looked so eager to hear his answer that he couldn't help but laugh a small amount.

"It's fine," that didn't seem to be the answer that the doctor wanted.

Sakura glared making Sasuke wonder what the matter was. She huffed and took a quick drink of her peach coffee, mummbeling under her breath.

"What was that?"

"I said that you don't know what you're talking about," she pouted, not caring that she looked childish. "You haven't tried the peach bread yet or anything." Pink lips jutted out even further as she look to where Hitomi was making another cup of coffee.

"I guess I'll just have to try it next time," Sasuke said casually not noticing what he really just said. Though seeing Sakura blush and then smirk was something he did notice. "What?"

"Ooh, so there'll be a next time?" she looked almost smug, raising her arm so she could rest her head on her hand.

Sasuke didn't know what to say, but he could definitely feel his face getting hot. Never in his life had he been like this, but Sakura just made him this way. The only true feelings he ever felt for a woman was his mother and he thought that we would be that way tell his deathbed. But Sakura just allowed his body to relax and know that he didn't have to do anything-special like-

"So what should we do the next time we meet?" Sakura questioned a look of almost evil on her face. "Go to a five-star restaurant? Watch the stars while sharing a glass of wine? Ooh! How about we ride white horses on the beach into the sun set?!" She seemed so excited that Sasuke couldn't tell if she was kidding or not. So much for not expecting much. Maybe he was actually wrong about Sakura, maybe her kindness and easy going look was just a facade. Was she just some money wanting gold digger like so many of the women that he has met?

Fits of giggles interrupted the thought of Sakura being a gold digger. Sasuke looked towards Sakura and was almost startled when he saw tears at the corner of her eyes, almost hidden by her long, dark eyelashes.

"Haha I – haha made you think I was serious?" she wiped away a tear. "I was joking, I'm not really into those stupid clichés you see in those horrid romance movies."

This made Sasuke sigh in relief. It wasn't like he couldn't afford what she mentioned. He could take her to a five-star restaurant tell the day she died. He could buy every white horse in the world if he wanted to. The most expensive wine at the flip of his checkbook. Anything she wanted, he could get for her. And yet, here he was watching Sakura reach for her wallet when Hitomi came back with the check.

"If you wanted to see me again you could have just said so," Sakrua winked as she took out a few bills to pay for the drinks. "I have nothing really planned this month besides going to Kyoto to see a friend, but that's only for a day or two."

As he listened to her speak the Uchiha swiped for the bill, crash ready to pay for the coffee and a hefty tip for the middle-aged owner – his father taught him to never let a woman pay, whether she minded or not. This made Sakura pout and mumble as she placed her money back into her red and white poka-dotted wallet.

"Just call me when you want to go see a movie or something," Sakura said as she watched Sasuke nod in understanding.

"I would if I had your number," Sasuke said casually, this time knowing what he just did.

"Well," she reached into her red pants pocket for her phone. "Type your number in and I'll give you a text sometime. Unless you want to continue speaking on Konoha Dating." She laughed at the end of her sentence when she saw Sasuke give a look of disgust to the name of the dating website.

Taking her phone in hand Sasuke began to type in his contact information with one hand, reaching into his jacket pocket with the other.

"Make sure you out yourself down as 'Sasuke, the-one-who-shows-off-his-body-in-a-public-place Uchiha' okay?" she joked as the memory of what happened earlier popped into her mind again.

"Hn, didn't exactly hear you complain about me doing so," the damn smirk made it's way to his lips as he remembered her being a stuttering mess. He passed her phone back with his contact info now etched into the memory of the phone's system, but this time the phone returned with something on the back of the phone on it's case.

"S-shut up!" Sakura exclaimed as she took her phone back, but not before looking at the small item now on her phone. It was mostly white with a yellow nose and a red ribbon covering up one of the two cat ears. "You're giving me back the Hello Kitty sticker?" She looked shocked, not at the fact that she was given it but the fact that she thought Sasuke would have thrown it away as soon as he left her office from _jokingly _putting that sticker on his shirt. And though the sticker was wrinkled slightly it was still completely intact.

"Hello Kitty is not exactly my thing." Sasuke explained.

"Okay, so what sticker should I give you the next time you need a check up… _only _if you're a good boy," Sakura joked, tracing the sticker with finger.

"Tch, who says I'll need another doctors appointment? The only reason I went to the hospital was because I was bleeding out after almost getting mugged."

"And who knows maybe as soon as you leave this building you'll get attacked by a dog and almost have your leg ripped off, then you'll have to come see me again!"

"I thought I already was?" the conversation went silent after Sasuke's comment. Both adults not knowing how to interpret what was just mentioned.

"Ya, but only if I text you!" Way for Sakura to make everything into a joke, almost like Naruto could. Not that… he ever wanted to compare Naruto and Sakura, which was just disturbing.

After Sakura's last comment the two decided that it was time to start getting going, after noticing that it was almost 12. Saying good bye to Hitomi Sakura lead Sasuke outside of the small shop, missing the aroma as soon as she walked out.

"So, I'm guessing we should probably go our own way now. I have to get to the hospital, clean my office before a monster starts forming under the mounds of papers." Sakura said as she looked into Sasuke's eyes with her own.

"Hn." He stared back, not quite sure what to say. To him it would seem pretty lame if the assumed 'always busy Uchiha Sasuke' had nothing better to do then watch reruns of The Big Bang Theory.

"So, umm…" all in a time span of 2 seconds Sakura quickly closed the space between her and Sasuke and pecked him on the check with her sugar pink lips. "Bye!"

Almost dazed at what just happened all Sasuke could do was watch Sakura go farther and farther into the distance, pink hair swaying with every step within her high pony tail.

Minutes passed bye before Sasuke decide to not dwell on what happened, and with silent actions Sasuke took his keys out and walked back to his car and drove home. All the while trying to not look at his phone every five seconds for a text.

**3 3**

"_How can Sheldon not see the obvious future he has with Amy?" _Sasuke asked in his mind. It's been hours since his meet up with Sakura, and still, now at 7:30 P.M., he couldn't stop thinking over everything that happened. Kami, he felt beyond ridiculous.

By trying to find a way to get it off of his mind he settled with watching one of his favorite shows, and luckily one of his favorite episodes was on. It was the one where Howard and the rest of them thought it would be funny to put Sheldon on a dating website without telling him, and in the end he meets Amy, a fellow scientist, at a coffee house.

In his mind he couldn't help but think of the similarities he had just today with Sakura.

"Kami, I need to get this out of my head," placing his hand on his head and slowly wiped down the non-existent sweat. He knew it wasn't bad to think of what happened today, but when it wouldn't leave his head he knew he needed something else to replace it.

Without another thought Sasuke took out his phone and dialed the Dope's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, let's go to the bar down near the bookstore," Sasuke said as he turned off the large TV.

"Wait! What happened with Sakura? Why do you wan to go-

"See you in 20."

**3 3 **

Not many people were in the bar, but enough to make it seem not abandoned like many bars in the city. Sasuke sat a stool taking a gulp of his alcoholic drink waiting for the dope to show up.

"Oi Teme, why did you want to meet?" Naruto made his appearance dressed in what looks like he just got out of bed. "It not go well if Sakura?" He took a seat next the Sasuke and asked for a glass of water, not feeling like getting a buzz tonight.

"It went perfectly," Sasuke replied, drowning the rest of the glasses contents afterwards. "So perfectly I can't get it out of my head."

"Then why did you want to meet at the bar?"

"Like I said I can't get it out of my head."

After registering the words around his mind a fox like grin made an appearance on Naruto's face. "I knew it."

"Knew what?" what did the dope have in his head?

"I knew you were going to find someone! I knew it, but you didn't believe me!" Naruto was getting so excited that others were starting to look they're way, causing Sasuke to need to hit Naruto to get him to shut up.

"Ow, Teme."

"Just shut up."

"But you know Teme," Naruto said as a kind smile replaced the fox. "If the memory of just having a coffee together get's suck in your head I'm pretty sure, that you're interested in Sakura. I may not know her well but I'm pretty sure she's good for you."

Sasuke thought about it, Naruto's words made actual since, and though he thought he knew everything about anything that was actually important to being successful he should have known that he wouldn't have know anything about the predicament he was in now.

"Soooo… are you going to thank me for you two meeting?" And Naruto was back to his original idiotic self.

"Like I have to thank you for anything Dope."

"W-What!" Naruto stood up, completely knocking over his chair. "You owe me everything! You should be giving me a medal! A new car! A-

And the argument began and when glasses started to break Sasuke knew that he and Naruto would not be returning to the bar any time soon, and while fighting Sasuke didn't hear or feel the silent buzz of his phone in his dark pockets.

_Message from -1(371)394-048312: Hey this is Sakura, you know, the adorable doctor that you had coffee with this morning. Anyway record the number and give me a call sometime :) _

**XxXxX**

**A/N:**Done! Look at me! I am on a roll! Well I don't know how I feel about this chapter, okay I guess. Got some fluff going on so all is good in the world. Once again lots of errors I know :P

Hopefully I'll get another chapter up sometime soon, but finals are this week so we'll have to see. Have a Happy Early Holiday Guys!

Leave a review if you want to warm my tiny little heart!

Without You,

SunnyBurst30


End file.
